Faded Love
"Faded Love" is a Western swing song written by Bob Wills, his father John Wills,[1] and his brother, Billy Jack Wills. The tune is considered to be an exemplar of the Western swing fiddle component of American fiddle.[citation needed]The melody came from an 1856 ballad, Darling Nelly Gray, which John Wills knew as a fiddle tune.[2][3] "Faded Love" is a sentimental song about lost love. The name comes from the refrain that follows each verse: :I remember our faded love. The song was a major hit for Bob Wills and The Texas Playboys (MGM K10786) reaching No.8 on the Country charts in 1950.[4] It became one of his signature songs. Leon McAuliffe had two Top 40 hits with "Faded Love", both reaching No.22 (Cimarron 4057, 1962, and MGM 14249, 1971). The former was an instrumental version, and the latter rendition was a collaboration with Tompall & the Glaser Brothers.[5] Also in 1962, it was a modest hit for Jackie DeShannon, reaching No.97 on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song had even greater success when Patsy Cline covered the song in 1963. Her version became a hit, reaching No.7 on the U.S. Country charts and No.96 on the Billboard Hot 100. Due to the airplane crash that ended Cline's life, her version was never released on a studio album. Instead, it was belatedly released on Patsy Cline's Greatest Hits, a compilation album in 1967. Cline's version was originally intended to be the title cut for a planned album and was made at what turned out to be the last recording session before her death. Other versions *1968: Country music singer (Cline's friend), Dottie West recorded "Faded Love" for her album Country Girl. *1969: Country music singer Conway Twitty recorded it for the album "You Can't Take The Country Out Of Conway". *1970: Elvis Presley recorded in Nashville and released on the album Elvis Country. A live version was released on the live album Takin' Tahoe Tonite. *1971: Delaney & Bonnie released a gospel-tinged version on the album Motel Shot. *1973: Doug Sahm and Band recorded the song in the New York studios of Atlantic Records. *1974: Barefoot Jerry released "Faded Love" on their album "Watchin' TV (With the Radio On)" (Monument Records). *1976: The Flying Burrito Brothers recorded a live version with pedal steel player Sneaky Pete Kleinow on lead vocals and Gib Guilbeau on fiddle. It went unreleased until 2002 when it was released as part of the Red Album. It is notable for being the only Burritos performance to feature Kleinow on lead vocals. *1979: Syracuse Grand Master Fiddler Hal Casey recorded a version with his band North Country. *1980: The song became popular again as a duet recording by Ray Price and Willie Nelson. Their duet version — which features Crystal Gayle singing harmony on the chorus — was the biggest hit version of "Faded Love," reaching No.3 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart in October 1980. *1985: Wall of Voodoo recorded an abridged version of the song for their album Seven Days in Sammystown. *2001:By Marco T Colombian singer in Spanish version Category:1962 singles